Broken Magnolia
by LadyLuck2511
Summary: Eric wonders, Laffy protects and the fairies have been involved all along Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**hi there this is my first fanfic please review i dont mind if it is nice or constructive criticism just let me know if you want me to carry on**

**Chapter 1**

as I sit here on the cold tiled floor and look back over the last 9 years I think to myself had what I did all been worth it (probably not) but when life gives you lemons you have to make lemonade well my lemonade was a little bitter for my taste but who am I to judge here is my story

my name is sookie Stackhouse I was a telepathic barmaid from bon temps Louisiana yes you heard me right I am telepathic my gran had died 5 years ago I loved her so much it hurts even now to think of her, she was my rock and my best friend

my parents died and my brother died when I was 7 so gran took me in and cared for me like I was her daughter and she taught me how to stick up for myself almost to the point of being stubborn, lets just say that she raised me well.

I worked in a bar and grill called merlottes since the age of 18 and made my way up to head waitress by the age of 21, of course I used my curse to get ahead in the game who wouldn't take advantage of that but to be honest it was more of a curse than a skill.

But maybe that was my down fall maybe I shouldn't have used it so openly then I wouldn't have been noticed by the wrong type of people. It was 3 days after my 21st birthday that a man came into the bar he was different and constantly stared at me from the moment I served him his first red wine, he was putting me on edge so I told Sam my boss that I was going to take the rest of the night off and I went outside to get into my car but before I knew it the man was in front of me, I was shocked at first and wanted to know how he got there so quickly but I wasn't raised to be rude so I didn't ask (oh how I should have asked ) he extended his hand to me and told me his name.

"Hello pleased to make your acquaintance I'm bill Compton "

"Nice to meet you I'm sookie Stackhouse"

"A young girl like yourself should not be allowed to venture out this late at night" he said with a grin

I tried to peer into his mind to see what his intentions were just in case I needed to run but I found that I couldn't. that unsettled me so I used my politest voice and said

"Well I'm just on my way home after finishing a shift so I wont be out for long anyway Mr. Compton I was nice meeting you" hoping he would take the hint

he watched me get into my car and drive away I was looking in my rear view mirror at him one minute and the next moment he was gone

"well that was weird" I thought to myself but I paid no mind to that thought as I pulled into hummingbird road and parked outside grans house, it wasn't late so I decided to watch my new Buffy the vampire slayer DVD box set that gran had gotten me I had watched the show since I was 14 and I was in love with the big blond vampire named spike (he had featured in so many of my dreams as a teen), I remember.

As you can guess hearing what people are thinking all the time does not let you date very often and when you do there is no bigger turn off to hear what your date was thinking well as you can guess I was a virgin and the fictional spike was the only man ever to permeate my dreams.

**Bpov **

what an intriguing woman, she was smelled delicious and I will bet that she tasted that way too, I would have to watch this one more closely as I could not glamour her I tried repeatedly last night but to no avail I would have to find out why I decided to contact my sheriff for more advice I would not contact him tonight as it was nearing dawn and I needed to feed, well tomorrow was another day

**Spov**

I fell asleep through the fourth episode and woke up when the sun was shining in my face gran must have thrown a blanket over me during the night because I woke up under it to the smell of coffee and toast permeating the kitchen, I slowly dragged myself off of the couch and made my way groggily to the kitchen where I was greeted by my gran, I sat down and started on the first cup of the day, ( did I mention that I am a coffee whore), anyway we chatted about daily life and then the subject came around to last night and the mysterious Mr. Compton I told gran that he was the first person that I could not hear and she said that that must have been a welcome break, I agreed and I noticed that she was right after a lifetime if hearing everyone not hearing someone was intriguing, I was doing the late shift tonight and I decided to do some sunbathing for the rest of the day so I went upstairs to find my bikini and towel once in the garden I lay down and started to soak up the sun .

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I am waking up hearing voices in the kitchen it sounded like gran and an older gentleman in there with her I wrapped myself in my towel and went upstairs to change when I came downstairs I over heard the tail end of a conversation between my gran and the gentleman

"But you promised that she would be ok if she was sent here to live that she would be safe"

"But her spark is growing stronger I can see it in her now" said the gentleman

"So take her with you to keep her safe I could not bare it if something were to happen to her" gran said

"She would not be safe even there, there are forces moving against us now, and do you think that she would just go willingly she is just like you Adele so head strong and willful we would be just like them taking her into captivity at least here she has a choice weather to get involved or not"

"I just hope that she makes the right decision" gran said with sorrow in her voice

"Me too Adele, me too"

And with that I heard an audible pop and there were no more voices I walked down the stairs to find gran with tears in her eyes drying them with her handkerchief I asked gran what was wrong and she told me that she was just listening to her stories on the radio and one of them had made her upset, I asked her what it was about and she told me that it was about a young girl that was in love and was told that she could not stay in her country because she was not safe.

It was almost time for me to get ready for my shift I got dressed and kissed gran good bye assuring her that I would eat at the bar, I made my way to the bar and started my shift most of the evening was pretty uneventful, apart from catfish running his mouth off about never having enough staff but other that that nothing happened so I went home another usual day in the life if sookie Stackhouse.

Epov

I was sitting in my office in fangtasia going over my paper work for the area and I get a phone call from one of my underlings, bill Compton (what a weak vampire if ever I saw one ) he proceeded to tell me that there was a girl that he found that he could not glamour, that was a surprise I had only ever met one other in my entire existence that could not be glamoured and she was a psychic, I never said any of this to that idiot bill, I just told him to keep away as It might be a witch and I decided to go and see for myself , what this intriguing creature was.

Spov

That was the occurrence for the next few days until the my last late shift before my day off I was just filling an order for ice tea and onion rings and I looked over to my section and there was a blond man just walking into my section, he was very tall and walked with an air of confidence he was dream from behind (I say behind but wow what a backside ) I wondered what he looks like from the front, well he was in my section so off to work I go (oh yum), I walked over to him and asked what he wanted, he turned to look at me and I got lost in his eyes, they were like still pools of azure blue water I could get lost in those eyes in fact I did, felt like a fool when he called me back to reality by asking for his drink a second time with a knowing grin on his face,

"I will be right back with your order sir"

I walked away feeling like a fool, I prepared his red wine and put it on my tray and walked back to him setting his drink down on the table, for a moment my head felt tingly but then it was gone as soon as it came, laffyette called me over under the guise of filling my other orders but in reality wanting to talk to me about the hot guy I had just served, laffy had been openly gay since he was 14 and us girls just accepted that we all went to school together and laffy was always the one that protected me when I would get bullied because of my curse, he was always there but punch out anyone who would openly tease me, I loved him very much for that.

Anyway I walked over to the kitchen to talk to him, he was eye fucking the customer I had just served for all he was worth,

"Damn girl that is one fine piece of ass, that guy needs some sausage between those buns there "

I just stood there in front of him getting a live stream of what he wanted to do to him, I pulled my shields up as fast as I could before it got anymore graphic, and asked him what he wanted as if I didn't already know.

Laffy was telling me how I should jump on that before dawn got her claws in.

Why would I jump on anything laffy you know I cant because of this damn curse I have I don't want to hear what he is thinking when or if we ever get to anything.

I walked away in a huff, mentally arguing with myself weather I should go back my heart was telling me to apologize to him for being rude to him but my head was telling me to just carry on working and sort it out later well what can I say my head won over.

After about an hour I felt the same tingling on my head and just as before it went away again, I must be coming down with something I thought.

Not long after that Mr. Tall and blonde was looking at me with some confusion on his face I shrugged it off as he was looking past me and went on with working he left leaving a big tip for yours truly.

When I say a big tip I mean a big tip wow he had left me 300 dollars in the tip alone and he had only ordered a glass of wine, I thought that was way too much so I picked up the cash and ran outside after him, he was standing outside the bar I ran straight into him a hard wall of pure muscle, and fell straight on my butt, he offered me a hand and I took it gratefully once I was standing I looked into his eyes and told him straight that the tip was not appropriate, but he cut me off saying that he could give me another 100 or so if I wished, I stopped him right there telling him that it was too much and tried to give some back but he flat out refused and told me I had served him well and to accept the tip he also said

"Besides now you have a reason to remember me now"

"I assure you sir that's not all I will remember you by" I said and realized how bad that sounded as soon as it came out of my mouth

A slight grin tugged at the corners of his mouth

"I'm Eric Northman" he said

"Sookie Stackhouse"

"Well Miss Stackhouse so very nice to meet you be rest assured I will remember you too" with that he kissed my hand and walk off to his car leaving me staring at his fine backside.

EPOV

As I left the establishment I hesitated outside the front entrance wondering weather to go back in and talk to her, by the gods I was 1000 plus years so old I had stopped counting and I was acting like a pre pubescent teen just as I was about to walk back in the one woman I was thinking about was on her backside in front of me, I offered her me hand she took it and then proceeded to tell me that the tip I had given her was no appropriate I thought to myself that the tip I had left her was more than adequate but not to be rude I offered her more, but she looked more exasperated that when she started and tried to shove a few bills back in my hand I flat out refused telling her that she had served me well and that she should accepted the tip as I thought her southern manners dictated she would not argue back.

I told her that she would have a reason to remember me by now, she told me that, that was the not the only thing that she would remember me by and then she blushed the most beautiful shade of pink I could smell her blood so close to her skin she smelled intoxicating, I introduced myself and she in kind but with that I had to leave her scent was so inviting I was not sure I could control myself I kissed her hand for one last sniff and walked my way to my car.

On my drive back to Shreveport I had some time to think, when I kissed her hand I smelled a faint trace of fairy but I could not be sure to be sure I had to taste her, but that would take work on my part without glamour, but hey I liked a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own any of the characters in this story Charlaine Harris does im just taking them out to play, please feel free to review or tell me if you have any ideas for the story

**Chapter 2**

**Epov**

I arrived back at home I parked in my garage and made my way upstairs to my office I had a few messages on my answer phone first one was from Pam telling me that she had closed the bar and was going home, second was from queen Sophie Anne telling me that she had acquired a new pet and that I should come down to meet her, what did I want to see her new pet for I had seen thousands of pets why would her one be any different, but as it was the queen I had to go, I would fly down there tomorrow as the bar was closed and the third one was from the last person I thought that I would ever hear from, Niall why on earth would I be getting a call from Niall so I sat down and listened to the message.

"Vampire I do not make it a habit of calling vampires so I will make this short, one of your kind has my great granddaughter and I want her back, call me as soon as you get this message (click)"

I thought that was odd Niall was prince of the fae he could just go and get her himself but none the less I owed Niall a favor and now seemed a good time to be rid of my debt to him.

I called his number

"Yes Niall speaking"

"Niall its Eric"

"Ok before you ask this will wipe the slate clean for us you will no longer owe me, as I said one of your kind has my granddaughter her name is Hadley and she is with a vampire called Sophie Anne my sources tell me she is in New Orleans "

"What makes you think that I can tear a vampires pet away from their master?"

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT NORTHMAN, JUST GET IT DONE"

With that he hang up

Well what a predicament, Sophie Anne has a new pet and I would bet my bar on her name being Hadley; well I had more than one reason to visit New Orleans tomorrow night.

**Spov**

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face lets just say that spike was not the only blonde to be in my dreams last night, I practically skipped down the stairs I went into the kitchen and poured myself a coffee I was walking into the living room when I heard gran crying, I put my coffee down and ran to her cuddling her to me I asked what was wrong.

"Its Hadley, Sookie she has gone missing I just found out"

"Gran she has probably just gone on one of her binges again"

"No sookie her landlord just called me and told me that she hasn't been seen in a week and all her clothes have gone from her apartment"

"Do you want me to go look for her gran"

"Sookie you know I would not normally ask but I fear for her she has not had the best of years what with her mother dying, so yes I would like you to please"

Well that soured my mood for the day, Hadley has never been the most reliable of people and I figured that she would be back in a few days but gran was worried and for gran I would do anything.

I called Sam and arranged a few days off, I packed an over night bag and got in my car and got ready for the long drive to New Orleans.

**Spov**

I had been driving almost six hours when I decided to pull over at a roadside café I went in and ordered a coffee and some lunch some scrambled eggs and toast I ate my meal and read while doing so, my book was a Buffy novel I had got so engrossed in my book that when I next looked up It was dark outside, I looked at my watch and to my surprise I had been reading for 3 hours I had to get back on the road, I walked back to the parking lot and realized I had left my lights on, well that was gonna be a drain on my battery, I set off on the road and hoped I would get to new Orleans before it got too late

**Epov**

As I rose for the evening I showered and my thoughts drifted back to a certain barmaid at Merlottes, well I had no time to think on that now damn Sophie Anne, I dressed and locked up my house, and took to the air.

About halfway through my journey I spotted a broken down car just as I began to look away I saw a blond head pop out from under the hood of the car, I swooped down behind some trees, I didn't want to scare her by flying up beside her so I walked a short way through the trees and stood beside her as it happened I did scare her as she didn't know I was there until she bumped into me and fell flat on her backside, for the second time in a week I was helping her up from the floor.

"Oh Mr. Northman you scared me"

"Call me Eric please"

"Eric once again you are helping me up from the floor I hope I don't make this a regular occurrence"

"On the contrary I hope you do" I said

She blushed once again and I could smell her blood it was delectable

"I see you are having car trouble" I said

"Yes the damn thing won't start it cut out about 10 minutes ago and I've done everything I know which isn't much but it still won't start"

"Would you like me to take a look at it?"

"Please if you don't mind"

"Not at all Miss Stackhouse"

"Sookie please" she said

"Ok sookie could you please sit in your car and try to start the car"

She sat in her car and turned the key there was a faint whirring sound, I realized that the battery was dying.

I poked my head out from the bonnet and told her so.

"Really oh goodness how am I going to get to New Orleans now"

"You could call your regular insurance company and get them to send you a hire car" I said

"I would but my phone battery died so I don't even have their number I couldn't trouble you for the use of your phone could I"

"No need let me make a few phone calls and I will lend you one of my cars for the duration of your trip"

I spent 5 minutes on my cell and within 15 minutes sookie was getting into one of my company cars. She thanked me profusely but what she didn't know was that I was the one who had the angle on this because I now had her address and her phone number and she had my cell under the guise of calling me when she returned from new Orleans to return the car, I watched her go as she drove off and called my regular mechanic tray Dawson to come and pick up her car once the car was towed I was on my way again, what an interesting woman I would make sure I would have more of her company in the not to distant future I was sure of it


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story apart from Paige and Piper, Mrs. Harris owns the rest of them **

**chapter 3**

**Spov**

I finally made it to my hotel, I was exhausted, of course I was worried for Hadley but what good would it do searching for her while I was tired, I would miss something that way, so I unpacked my bag and put my phone on charge I took a shower letting the water cascade down the aching muscles of my back,

I put on my jammies and went to bed it didn't take me long to fall off to sleep and dream about Eric but this wasn't like the dream I had before that was one of my normal sexy dreams this one was totally different

I was standing in grans back yard and it was night time, Hadley was standing beside me holding my hand and the Eric appeared and stood behind Hadley caressing her throat, Hadley paid no mind to him then another woman appeared impeccably dressed with flaming red hair and that's when Hadley's eyes lit up and she ran to this other woman as soon as she was in this other woman's arms the red head smiled and showed fangs (fangs great shepherd of Judea), Eric grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear "its her choice" the redhead bit into Hadley's neck , Hadley was still smiling as the light died in her eyes.

That was when I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm

I got dressed and left my room in a hurry to go in search of Hadley, I normally don't take notice of dreams but this one felt too real to be a dream and I was worried I would start with her landlord.

**Epov**

After seeing sookie off safely I took to the skies again hoping to get to New Orleans before sunrise, I had to be fast if I was to make it.

I did make it just it was about 20 minutes to sunrise I was whisked through security by rasul (a great vampire by my standards) and shown to my room, rasul told me before he left that I would get an audience with the queen the following night as Sophie Anne had retired to her day chamber with her pet.

That was unheard of a pet spending the day while a vampire was in day death, she must really trust this Hadley and I hope for the queens sake that Sophie annes trust in her was valid.

As I lay on my bed waiting for the day death to take me my thought drifted to sookie I hope she had made it to her destination, I felt the sun come up and died for the day.

**Spov**

When I got out of the hotel I put my shields up just to drown out the cacophony of sounds, New Orleans was certainly a busy area during the day, while I asked questions I would just tune into the person I would talk to, that way I wouldn't get a headache.

I set of in the direction of Hadley's apartment to meet her landlord gran had called ahead to let her know I was coming, I found it in no time at all. And waited this Amelia to turn up.

I didn't wait long within 5 minutes she was shaking my hand and offering me coffee in her apartment which was just below Hadley's.

She came out of the kitchen with a tray with two mugs and a hot pot of coffee and sat down to talk to me she told me that Hadley had not been in her apartment for more than two weeks and all her stuff was gone that much I already knew.

I'm not a police officer by any means but I do know how to ask the right questions to get people to think about the right things and that's what I did.

"Have you known Hadley long" I said

She told me that Hadley had contacted her via her realtor about the apartment being free, the next night Hadley had moved in, what she didn't tell me was that Hadley had paid her in cash and had a full deposit and 3 months rent in advance, that much I gleaned from her mind, that didn't sound like Hadley at all, Hadley spend money like it was going out of fashion, something was very fishy but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was yet.

I asked a few more questions but with Amelia she was a clear broadcaster so what she said was what she was thinking so pretty much a dead end.

Amelia was sweet she gave me her personal cell number and told me she had to get to a Friends of the Earth meeting but she said that she would call me later if she had any other information.

So once again I was on my way.

I spent the rest of the day sitting at various coffee shops scanning newspapers looking for the reports of missing people and hoping that I didn't come up with a report of a young murdered girl just when I was going to give up I noticed a full page add for real estate, it was of a woman holding up a sign saying "sold" it wasn't the advert that was particularly interesting it was the woman in it, it was the same woman in my dream it was the red head but this time she showed no fang, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number on the ad a woman answered,

"SA LeClerq Real Estate Paige speaking how may I help you" the woman said cheerfully

"I would like to make an appointment to see about purchasing a holiday home for my family"

I could never afford a home in New Orleans but she was not to know that

"Certainly" Paige said "we have appointments for tomorrow night if you are available, when you come in for your first visit you will be speaking to the head realtor about all of your needs and then we can see about getting you a home here in this beautiful city"

I thanked her after she gave me the time and address of the office and then hung up, I ate dinner and went back to the hotel at least now I had a lead. (Funny that it was at night they must be very busy to stay open late.)

I called Amelia just before I went to sleep to let her know that I had found a few things out and we agreed to meet for lunch tomorrow. So we could discuss tactics.

After she hung up I fell asleep it was a blissful dreamless sleep

Epov

I awoke with a feeling of apprehension I would be meeting the queens new pet I showered and got dressed and made me way to the queens day chamber, when I got there I was waved through by siegbert and wybert they reminded me of the film dumb and dumber, I suppressed a chuckle as I was lead through the doors what they lacked in brains they certainly made up for in brute strength.

As I entered the room I was assaulted by the scent of sookie her smell was everywhere, did she know of us already but the scent was slightly off, as I looked around the room the queen greeted me

"Ah Northman I see you admiring my day room its beautiful isn't it"

"Yes your majesty it's a sight to behold" feigning awe

"Well I will show you another sight to behold here is MY Hadley"

A young blond woman entered the room I had to do a double take as I was sure it was sookie but when she looked at me I could see that it wasn't but the scent was the same as sookie's, how could sookie tie into all of this. I did not know but I would find out

"Your majesty surely it is dangerous to take a pet so close to the great reveal"

I was trying to urge the queen to let go of Hadley so it would not come to a war with the fae but she rose from her seat,

"Northman how dare you question me" she spat out angrily

"My apologies you majesty" "I never thought"

"That's your problem Northman you don't think" she said icily

"Of course you would get Andre to glamour her"

"No Northman I didn't the thing is that she is impervious to glamour, but she is still safe I have given her every opportunity to leave even after she found out about our kind and she has no desire to even step outside" I was shocked in more ways than one.

I decided to not to question any further and stood there waiting for the conversation to start again on civil terms, Hadley whispered into the queen's ear.

The queen spoke to me one more time telling me to enjoy the palace and to feed as a donor would be waiting on in my room she also told me that she wanted me to see one of her other businesses tomorrow night so I was stuck here another night at the queens pleasure, and I couldn't call Niall from here as walls had ears.

I went back to my room to find the donor sitting on my bed, she wasn't glamoured the queen was certainly lax in her security here

"What is your name girl?"

"Piper sir"

"Where do you come from?"

"New Orleans sir"

"Do you know what our kind are?"

"Yes sir you are Vampires"

Well she wouldn't be remembering me

I fed off of her I only took a few sips, that was all I needed at my age

And glamoured her into thinking she wasn't chosen for tonight and that she spent the night in her quarters.

And with that she left my room.

I left my room to see what the palace had to offer.

**A/N please review let me know what you thought or to give some constructive criticism**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry about the late update guys real life got in the way but here you are another installment of Broken Magnolia**

**Disclaimer I do not own the southern vampire mysteries or anything related to sookie Stackhouse **

**Chapter 4**

**Spov**

I woke up late today quite late which was abnormal for me as I normally get up with the birds but alas it was 10 am and I only had 2 hours before I was to meet Amelia so I got up and had a shower and got dressed by the time I had finished it was 11:30, so I raced out of the hotel into the cacophony of sounds I took a moment to compose myself and put up my shields, after that I made my way to the restaurant.

When I got there she was no where to be seen, I waited at a table and ordered an ice tea, I had been waiting for 10 minutes when my phone started to buzz with a message, it was Amelia telling me that she could not attend lunch as she had to work through it but I could come and keep her company in the shop while she worked at the bottom of the message was the address of the shop so I paid for my ice tea and made my way there.

As I stood outside the shop I got a shiver down my back like someone was watching me, I scanned the crowds but no one was thinking of me so it must have been a sense of paranoia

The shop was called "Sit for a Spell" owner and proprietor was Octavia fant I read that on the sign outside the shop, I made my way in and was greeted by a strong smell of vanilla candles and a feeling of good will what I did notice was that I couldn't hear any one, I didn't mean that I had gone deaf, I could hear the noises of the shop but I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, it was a wonderful feeling, I almost felt like a normal person, I never wanted to leave the shop.

Amelia ran round the counter and gave me a hug I tensed in her grasp but realized that there was no need I still couldn't hear her thoughts, normally touching made it feeling like they were shouting in to my ear all their thoughts.

As we pulled apart she offered me a chamomile tea and I gratefully accepted.

Amelia went off to make the tea she told me to have a look around which I did I was drawn to a beautiful pendant of a fairy her wings were silver with red at the ends of them and she seemed to be sitting on a bauble of red glass it was beautiful, Amelia came out of the back room with the tea and noticed me looking at the pendant.

"It's our last one of that type we have not ordered that particular item in about 2 years so she just hangs there lonely"

"But it's so pretty why would any one not buy her" I said

"I don't know, anyway about your news sookie what developments have you made"

I told her about my dream and the advert I had seen with the same woman, her eyes widened when I told her it was the exact same woman, and I told her that I phoned the company and made an appointment to see the head realtor.

Her lunch was almost over and I had to go and look for more clues around new Orleans just as I was leaving I decided to pick up that pendant and buy her she would not be lonely any more she was only $12 so I took her to the counter and took out my wallet as I was handing over the money a tall grey haired woman came out of the back office which I presumed was the owner Octavia fant and whispered something into Amelia's ear, after that Amelia would not let me pay for the pendants, I tried a second time to hand her the money but Octavia told me that she was meant for me and I would need her in the coming weeks, I thought that was odd since it was only a pendant but I would need all the help I could get to find Hadley so I took it, giving Amelia a goodbye hug I left the shop, off to trawl the streets looking for clues of Hadley's disappearance, and to get ready for my interview with the realtor.

**Amelia's pov**

sookie found the shop ok and I offered her a cup of chamomile, while I was making the tea Octavia came into the tea room and told me my guest was welcome in her shop and to make her feel comfortable, she would need all the comfort she could get, Octavia was always a little cryptic so I took her at her word. I came out to the till area and handed sookie her tea which she sipped gratefully, I noticed that she kept taking in deep breaths and sighing with a smile on her face, I guessed that she was relieved about something so I let it go at that, we spoke about her interview with the realtor company that found a tenant for me I was shocked to hear that she had a dream about the owner of the company I had only ever met her once but she was a striking woman with red hair and a pale complexion but beautiful nonetheless.

We spoke about the pendant that she was eyeing it was a beautiful pendant, I always wondered why the last one never sold, but who am I to question it, my lunch was nearing an end and sookie had to go anyway, she decided to buy it she seemed drawn to it, just as I was about to complete the transaction, Octavia came out of the back room and whispered to me telling me that sookie should not pay for it as it was hers all along and that's why it did not sell, I was not about to argue with her in front of sookie so I told sookie that it was hers, sookie argued with me trying to pay again but Octavia cut in telling her to take it as she would need it, sookie thanked her and hugged me goodbye and left the shop.

When she left I turned to Amelia and she told me that the pendant was blessed and that she had got a vision that told her that sookie needed it, I relied on Octavia's visions as they had gotten me out of a few tight spots, so I questioned her no further.

**Epov**

I rose for the evening, a woman was standing by my bed in lace garters and a lacy bra and thong, my first thought were of sookie and how wonderful she would look in that ensemble my second thought of the evening was to what kind of operation Sophie Anne was running here donors were allowed into the rooms of vampires before they woke for the evening was she stupid, we were only months away from the big reveal and she was so lax in her security that it could cause a riot amongst vampires and humans alike if not handled properly, I got up off of the bed and glamour the girl away I was not hungry and the girl smelled like she had been used by vampires one to many times.

I was summoned by the queen not long after that, she told me she had a meeting at one of her businesses in an hour and she wanted me to attend, I agreed and was excused I went to my room and took a shower and got ready for the meeting. I was glad I did not see Hadley there was something that I did not like about her as yet I did not know what that was, call it a feeling had.

Once I was dressed and ready we made our way across New Orleans to her office to attend the meeting.

**Spov**

I went made it back to the hotel in time to shower and change it was a hot day today and I was sweating I decided to put on a sun dress as it was still hot, put on a white dress with little red flowers on it I grabbed a white cardigan as it might get cold later on in the evening I also put the fairy pendant that was given to me earlier in the day as it went with the dress and I made my way to the office of SA LeClerq, I got there with 5 minutes to spare and the receptionist greeted me with a smile and handed a form to me to fill out about what my needs were, while I was waiting to be seen I listened in to the receptionist and found that while I could hear some of her thoughts some were off limits to me as though that had disappeared out of her head and the left a blank space in her wake, that was odd but so far new Orleans had been odd so I paid no mind.

After about 10 minutes I was called into the office as I stepped through the doorway my pendant started to feel cold against my skin, I figured as the weather was I was just feeling the necklace cold on my overheated skin, I walked into the office and was greeted by the last person I expected, it was Eric Northman, I stared at him and his eyes widened in shock but he said nothing except from shaking my hand and asking my name to which I replied also in shock I'm sookie Sookie Stackhouse.

**Epov**

I opened the door to the office to let the customer in and to my surprise it was sookie but it did not smell like sookie it smelled like someone totally different, actually a bit repellant to me, there had to be some kind of spell involved, sookie did not smell like this I should know, I asked her, her name just to make sure, she told me that she was sookie, anyway I showed her into the office and waited for the meeting to begin.

**A/N hi there its me again just wanted to give you a link to the pendant that sookie is wearing its on my profile **

**Thanks for reading again and please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I would like to apologise for my lack of updating in the past month real life got in the way and my muse left me to go on vacation lol anyway on with chapter 5**

Epov

I stood there waiting for Sophie Anne to arrive trying not to stare at Sookie but she caught me anyway she looked at me open mouthed and looked away again, I was not sure to make of this so I didn't look at her for the remainder of our waiting time finally Sophie Anne breezed into the office and made her apologies turning her lip up at the smell which I found to be quite distracting luckily I didn't have to breathe, sookie was asking questions about the types of properties that would be suitable for herself and her family she said that she was looking for a small place in New Orleans for her cousin one bedroom and all the basics Sophie looked over her list of available properties and pulled a few out of the file and showed them to sookie she became quite interested in the small property for her cousin and dismissed the rest, Sophie Anne arranged a time and a and a date, it was set for the next night to meet with sookie to show her the small apartment and sookie made her departure, once sookie had left the office, Sophie Anne told me that I would be conducting the tour of the apartment as she wanted to spend time with Hadley,

I was not a lackey, I was not here to be showing people around some shitty apartment, but unfortunately she was my queen and I was her sheriff and I must obey whatever menial task she gave me, it was only because I was uninterested in the throne that she got to order me around, besides it meant that I could spend some time with sookie , this girl intrigued me I had to find out more , so off I went in search of a blood bag I could glamour to get a meal for the night.

Spov

I left the office and the pendant started to feel warm against my skin again, I wondered why Eric was there but I'm not his keeper so I could not comment on that, I needed to eat so I decided to eat at the hotel in my room and watch the news reports in case something about Hadley come on I got to the hotel and ordered crawfish etouffee and flicked the TV set on, the meal was good and I felt very full I must have fallen asleep on the chair because I started to dream I was in a room this time it was filled with floor to ceiling paintings of beaches and lush meadows with the sun shining brightly in all of the landscapes it was beautiful as I was admiring the walls I got a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and it was Hadley she said nothing but smiled at me and took my hand the moment she grasped my hand I could see all of her thoughts, they were of a little boy of about 2 playing with blocks and cars he was beautiful and looked alot like Hadley did at that age on his chest was a ball of light and it was growing brightly I tried to touch it but Hadley pulled back out of my grasp and ran down an unseen hallway again I was alone, I went back to admiring the walls and got another tap on my shoulder I turned around fully expecting it to be Hadley but it was not it was Eric he was also smiling but he spoke to me he said

"It's beautiful isn't it it's what we crave the most"

I was confused it must have show itself in my facial expression because he said

"It's not for you to know yet, Soon, but not yet"

With that my dream started to fog over and I woke up

I looked at my watch it was three in the morning so I crawled into bed and slept till morning

Epov

I returned to the palace after my meal, well if you can call it that some homeless person down an alley but it was better than the shit that they served up at the palace who knows what would happen to me if I had fed at the palace with the way Sophie Anne was running it.

I called Pam before going to my daytime rest to see how the bar was going; I knew that she was missing me even though she would never tell me herself I could tell through the maker/child bond we shared

After that I locked my door to keep out the donors that were sent to me nightly and went to my day death thinking about sookie.

Spov

I awoke that morning and called gran to tell her of my findings and see how she was gran was pleased that I was making progress but she said that she had a slight cold and was taking it easy, she told me that laffy had offered to tend the garden while I was away, I would call him and thank him after talking to gran, gran said that she was going to lay down so I said good bye and went to take a shower, while in the shower I remembered my dream I needed to find out who that little boy was.

I got out of the shower and called laffy to thank him, he answered the phone

"Hey girl how you doing were missing you at work "

"Yeah I know Hun but I'm looking for my cousin here in New Orleans"

"How's that going"

"Ok ive got a few leads that I'm going to follow"

"Good good that guy with the delicious buns hasn't been in since you were in are you sure you're not with him" laffy said as he broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"No Laffy I'm not but he is here in New Orleans"

That broke into a whole new line of questions from laffy that I did not want to answer so I told him I had to go I had a knock at the door, as I put the phone down it rang again it was the Paige at the realtors confirming my appointment for tonight, I was to meet Mr Northman at the cafe by my hotel and he would take me to the new apartment to view it. That would be a meeting I was looking forward to.

**A/N I'm on the lookout for a beta reader so if anyone is interested please pm me **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi there it's me again another a/n I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait in-between chapters alot has been happening that was out of my control and during that time my muse left me for better pastures but she took pity on me and came back again, if any of you are still with me please leave a review just to let me know that I'm not writing in vain any way on with the story **

**Chapter 6**

**Spov**

I got off of the phone and decided to use the hotels Wi-Fi and do a bit of surfing on Hadley's name to see if I had missed anything in the papers I typed in Hadley hale and I got nothing apart from some old face book account that had been closed down, I typed in Hadley Stackhouse and also came up with nothing I was grasping at straws now because I knew for a fact that she only used the Stackhouse name when she got into trouble with the police, but even then I thought that her police records might come up, I was like she had disappeared completely I was weird because I knew that there were articles in the Bon Temps local paper about gran and Hadley cooking at the bake sale, Hadley was so proud but even that had gone, I was confused.

By the time I had finished surfing it was lunch time and I decided to go out for lunch and ponder on what to wear for the meeting.

I decided to wear the pendant again as Octavia said I would need it but I was at a loss at what else to wear I finished my meal and went back to my room and look through the clothes that I had brought with me.

**Epov**

I rose for the evening and yet again I was confronted by another human at the side of my bed this time only dressed in a thong and stockings, was this a game that Sophie Anne was playing with me, I did not know but it was getting old very quickly I could not wait to leave the palace as I held my privacy in high regard how did she think I survived for so long. Stupid woman she would lose her title if not her head at this rate, I glamoured the girl into thinking that we had a nice evening together feeding and fucking and sent her on her way.

I would be meeting sookie in a few hours and I wanted to look my best. The girl intrigued me and I would do my best to entice her to my charms, I had bought a suit the previous evening for tonight, I took a long shower and washed my hair I dressed in my suit I had been summoned to see Sophie Anne before I left for the appointment, something about briefing me on the appointment, like I didn't know how to show a woman around a house stupid woman she probably thought I could tie my own shoe laces either.

I was presented to Sophie Anne with a bow to her I coughed and she turned away from Hadley, she was infatuated with her apart from the smell she had no other redeeming features she looked a little like sookie but in a used up way so what was keeping the queen so keen on her.

"Northman I wanted to talk to you before you left, I am concerned about this appointment that woman was far too keen in seeing the apartment even though she was looking for her family first, I am worried that she is after My Hadley and I do not want her to be a nuisance to us in time for the big vampire reveal"

"I understand your majesty and I will keep everything under control"

"I knew you would Northman I don't want any interference from that Stackhouse woman"

The name earned a gasp from Hadley but the queen shushed her with a look with that I left I would take the long route and glamour a street walker into giving me tonight's meal so I wouldn't be so tempted but the delectable miss Stackhouse.

**Spov**

I was walking to the apartment, I had decided to put on my blue summer dress with little yellow flowers on it and a yellow banana clip in my hair it was ever so hot here and I needed to keep my cool for this appointment, I wondered why Eric was involved with SA LeClerq Real Estate to me the numbers just didn't add up but I had to find Hadley, with the dreams I had been having and the mystery from the magic shop I was worried.

I walked at a faster pace to get there in time, I didn't want to be late Eric's involvement in all of this mess intrigued me, well Eric himself intrigued me more but I was a woman on a mission and nothing would deter me.

I made it to the apartment with 5 minutes to spare I knocked on the door and Amelia answered she looked at me with a look of surprise.

"The realtor isn't here yet is he" I whispered

"No not yet I didn't even realize someone was coming" she whispered

"Amelia you don't have to whisper if he isn't here" I said and started to laugh she in turn could not hold in her giggles and we were laughing when I heard footsteps coming up the path way.

I straightened myself up and plastered my waitressing smile on I needed to focus on this and find Hadley. I turned around and stopped in my tracks he looked so handsome.

**Epov**

I was running late finding a quiet spot to feed in New Orleans was proving harder than it was supposed to be, any way I reached the apartment quietly and took stock of my surroundings, I noticed sookie laughing with the owner of the building, I was suspicious, now I knew that there was something wrong with this situation there was more to sookie than meets the eye and not in a good way either. I needed to do some probing while she was here with me.

I opened the gate and she immediately stiffened and turned around smiling.

"Hello again sookie"

"Hello Eric nice to see you again"

"Shall we go upstairs I have the keys right here"

With that she turned to the owner and said her goodbye and we took the stairs.


End file.
